Today and Yesterday
by Janko
Summary: A young firebender who is born in the present, feels lost and hates her special gift. When a mysterious voice sends her to live with her ancestors from a thousand years past, will she learn the meaning of being a firebender? Chapter 2 Added
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the darkest night that anyone in the Takuya Family would ever witness. As the children played in the living room, the parents watched the fireplace. Christmas Eve and just a few minutes before the children's curfew.

"Dear, where's Maji?"

The father put aside his paper with a confused expression," I haven't seen her since supper. I think she said she was going to her room."

"MOMMY!" cried the youngest girl, her eyes full of terror." Majime set her room on fire!"

Both darted up and rushed towards their eldest daughters room, but what met them at the door wasn't Majime. Flames burst through the door and sitting on her bed, with childish wonder, was their daughter. A flame dancing in her hand and not phased by the scrotching heat.

Smiling as proudly as any child would, Majime hold out her hand," Watch what I can do!" With that she threw the flame back and forth in her hands, then managed to make a heart out of the fire." I've been practicing forever now!"

"Majime!" cried her mother, trying to hide her fear of her own child." Stop whatever you're doing, right now!"

"But—"

Her father stepped through the door," Listen to your mother Maji! Put out the flames!"

Hands shaking with fury, the ten year old just snapped," Why isn't anything I ever do good enough? WHY?" Pure rage coursed through her tiny body, causing the fire to go out of control.

"MAJIME!"

_With anger comes untamed power, often times...when you play with fire you must suffer through the burns._

————

Ahh...I've been wanting to write an Avatar fanfiction for forever now! SPLEE! And, uh, here it is! ; Bet'cha can't figure out what tribe she's a descendent from. (shifty eyes) lol

I have watched the series as it goes so...I know the story line and blah blah. If I want to put things out of the story, please don't complain. I love the series but I can't just go RIGHT along with the actual series. Where would the fun be in that? Gotta mix it up a bit and, well...SHAKE IT UP! (does kitty dance)

Disclaimer: The Avatar ish not mine, I just love the show. lol So that means, Majime is MINE, the rest aren't...unless I make a random character. You know the drill. Heh. Randomness rocks! (peace sign)

———————————————————————————————————


	2. Portal of Flames

Chapter 1: Portal of Flames

Another dull Sunday came and went, Majime sat on the sofa playing with the beads in her hair. What a way to spend her sixteenth birthday; home alone. Kisa, the youngest sister, had her school play. Mom and dad never missed one of her "Special Events", never. Not even on their eldest daughters sweet sixteen. After the play they had to go pick up Seiji from soccor practice.

Who needed family anyways? It was always a dog-eat-dog world, ever since she was smaller. Always struggling to get her parents attention, after the incident six years ago, any attention she recieved was to make sure that she wasn't playing with fire.

Like she would, Majime knows the painful consequences on paying with fire. At the time she thought he fire ability was a gift, but she was only ten. Now Maji only thought of it as a curse. Where could she possibly fit in this day and age? The orange haired teenager came to except the fact—she was a freak with fire powers. What a wonderful world she lived it!

Glancing at the clock she realized that Kisa's play was about to end, they'd all be home within the hour. Sliding of the sofa, Majime sat infront of the fire place; ever since she was younger...fire had always calmed her nerves. She was grateful to the old fireplace and all the memories that she had around it.

With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a match and couple of pieces of firewood. Throwing the wood in, Majime lit the match and tossed it in afterwords, watching as the flames danced. Sitting there sge wondered if she still had the same control over that she when she was younger. While concentrating, Majime began to move her hands in a circular motion. To her surprise, her control over fire was better than it was when she was ten.

Even though her parents would freak at the sight, she motioned a small bit of the fire towards herself. The pleasure that she derived from it, the power of holding something so dangerous...made her feel as though she could do anything.

Gasping she threw the flame back in. As much as she loved fire, the constant reminder of how close she came to dying...was written on her arms. In her mind, they were a there to keep her in line...for her emotions were a very dangerous thing.

Then a thought came into her mind, what if she accepted the flame as her own? To some masochist or sadist, the idea she had would be right up their alley. Shaking the thought from her head, Majime leaned in closer to the fire, slowly inching her hand towards the twirling flames. So what? If she was wrong, the worst she would get was a burned hand! Her parents would notice for sure...and they'd accuse her of playing with fire again. A tiny flicker and she placed her hand into the blazing inferno, concentrating on becoming one with it.

The only thing that met her theory was a searing pain, but she held in her cry and continued on with her experiment." Work...please work! Being with fire is the only place I'll ever thrive!"

As if by magic, the flames flew away from her hand and a sense of pride washed over the carrot top. For once, acceptance was her achievement and it couldn't have tasted any sweeter. If her parents couldn't accept the fact their daughter was a freak...the fire that was her freakishness, would.

_To expect acceptance...you need to accept me first..._

For a moment Majime thought she'd just imagined the voice, no...the flames, or something behind the flames, had spoken to her." How do I accept...when I already have? I know what I am and I already accepted it!"

_You think of your gift as making you an outcast, not as an honor. You bring shame to your people by thinking this..._

"I am an outcast because of it...I'm a freak living among a society that will never see the real me." Looking at her arm, Majime felt the hatred well up in her chest." There is no one like me...so I have no one to shame."

_Is that so Fire Bender? You shame your entire family, your ancestors who lived thousands of years ago; who served under the Fire Lord. And if your heart still angers at this curse...then perhaps you should live amongst your ancestors to learn the true meaning of being a Fire Bender._

"W-What?" Inside she wanted to scream she had no real family, none that would care if she WERE to disappear into another time period.

_No family, child? Then you shall see the error in your thinking, you will learn the honor of being the gifted child you are. Your journey will not be painless, nor will it be easy...you will have to overcome all your blockades to see your way safely home._

Majime would have laughed at the idea of 'magically' leaving her home, but a voice couldn't be as powerful as all that, right? A skeptical look on her face, she began to pull her hand from the fire when the flames went back into place. This time the pain from the burn was more intense, so much so that her mind couldn't handle it all...and the world around her darkened.

————

Everyone knows they love fire! Fire fire fire...but I'm more of a water bender myself. I love water so it would be better if I were one. lol My second pick would be between air bending and fire bending. Heck! Why not just wish to be the avatar? Thay way you could learn all types of bending?

Oh! And you pronounce Majime's name "Ma G May". It still sounds a little boyish to me but that's her name!

Ha! I took a Mary Sue quiz..and mine was below the number.proud smile Got a 17 outta 69 I'll have you know! So no harsh comments like that...I didn't take kindly to the last person that said that. I work hard on my characters, drawing what they'll look like and then working on their personalities, so I do take offense.

———————————————————————————————————


	3. Distasteful Conduct

Chapter 2: Distasteful Conduct

The first thing Majime expected to see was he mom sitting on the bed, ready to ask what had happened to her hand but one quick glance around her...through that all in the water.

"Oh my God..." she muttered, raising to her knees." I guess...I wasn't dreaming about that voice and his declaration of honor. Wow!" Stretching her arms, the sixteen year old flopped down on the grass." Oh well...at least I don't have to put up with mom and dad, or any of my annoying siblings. Maybe, even after a while, I'll begin to like this place. Everything seems peaceful enough."

First one hour passed, then another...before long even Majime's Paradise couldn't surpress her hunger. Why wasn't she surprised by this? Sitting up abruptly, she yawned then got to her feet. Looking at her digital watch she smiled, it was way past nine, which meant that her family got home three hours ago. Good, let them suffer through her loss, she suffered through their neglect and suspicion.

Of course, that was the least of her worries, food was first and foremost on the top of her list. Even in the dim light provided by the rising moon, Majime was able to see smoke off in the distance. Everyone knew that, if ther was smoke there was fire...and where there was fire, people had to be around! Common knowledge really.

Trudging off towards the smoke, Majime felt the nip of the wind as it picked up. Odd, it wasn't that cold before. She was right in assuming that there would people, an entire village full of people. Children walked the streets, looking depressed and very thin. They obviously didn't have parents...but why?

Thinking too much into her surroundings she didn't even see the people walking infront of her. One slammed into her shoulder and sent her flailing to the ground.

"What where you're going!" shouted a young man, his hair neating tied back, wearing armor and a very angered expression.

Rubbing her head, Majime glowered up at him," It's not my fault you're blind!" Everyone became silent at her outburst, so she took the opportunity to stand." If you saw that I was coming, why didn't you move? Some people are new here and enjoying sight seeing. So next time, you'd better be more careful and not throw caution to the wind!"

The eldest of the group stepped forward in an attempt to end this conversation peacefully," Perhaps neither or you are at fault, it is very dark after all."

Of course both adolesence weren't about to let that it go that easily, the young man could barely even control his temper as he spoke," She has spoken out against me...shamed me infront of my men!"

"I only spoke the truth!" exclaimed Majime, not taking her eyes off of the leader.

A mother opened her door to let some stange pet out, shining light on all those that stood outside. The first thing she saw was the large scar on his left eye, and his hawk like eyes. The scar though...it was from a burn, probably from some war or something.

Of course his searing gaze fell to her arms, where both burn marks were visible. She had always been uncomfortable about the stares she recieved because of them. Shifting uneasily, Majime tried her hardest to conceal her scars. It didn't help that her clothes were obviously foreign. Her orange hair held up by a black headband, striped green arm warmers and thigh high socks(bright and dark green). A spagetti strap shirt with cut off denim shorts, and to finish the look...black boots. What always had set her apart from the rest of her family was her blood red eyes, almost vampiric.

"Do you mind...?" she asked nervously, still trying to avoid the stares of his men.

"You've disrespected the Fire Nation before, haven't you?" asked the young man with distrust, glancing at her arms." Haven't you!"

As he went to grab for her arm, she jerked away, hatred in her eyes," I did it, I burnt my arm when I was little! So what? I didn't know any better okay?"

The leader was about to say more when the eldest held up his hand," Uncle!"

"Zuko, let me handle this," suggested his uncle, smiling towards Majime." How, if you don't mind my asking, did you burn your arm?"

Caught off guard by this question, the carrot top opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but decided against it. Which obviously raised suspision among every that was present. Zuko now spoke up," See, she's obviously lying!"

"No!" roared Majime, feeling the anger swell in her chest again." I'm not lying, you jerk! I was playing with fire while everyone else was in the living room...I thought I had everything under control but...my anger got the best of me. Is my explaination good enough?"

The eldest never lost his smile," So, you're a firebender?"

"A what?"

"You have control over fire."

Majime stared at him a moment, then nodded with a cool look in her eyes," Freaky isn't it?"

"Not at all, it is quite a gift that you have, not everyone is a firebender you know."

"Obviously..." grumbled the girl." I'm the only one in my family that has this 'firebending' thing."

Uncle's smile only brightened," It must have been a great honor for your family."

"Not really, they forbid me from using my 'firebending', as you call it, ever again. I think it freaked them out, I personally hate it...I'd rather be normal then this dabgerous..."

"Firebending is only dangerous when you do not know how to use it, or use it to be dangerous. That is why uncontrolled anger is a deadly force..."

————

w00t! Chapter 2 is finsihed! (does kitty dance) This chapter is very long, I don't expect my chapters to get much longer than this. ; Aang and the gang will be introduced a little later on, so don't fret. lol

I hope I got their personalities right! (hopes all is well) And do you know it is almost impossible to find a good, complete list of the characters? Yeah the show isn't over yet...but what about a list of the characters so far? I know the main cast of characters, really the only ones that I'll need but an up-to-date list of the characters would be nice.

Friday's episode of Avatar was, well...AMAZING! Katara can really kick some major butt if she truly, honestly tried! I'm glad Zuko wasn't killed though!

———————————————————————————————————


End file.
